Finding
by Misune
Summary: Bakura, the man that keeps to him self, but what happens when a new boy come to his school? Yaoi BR
1. Chapter 1

'Finding' In his drams, he was running in to darkness, no light was to be found. He liked it this way. He stopped to what seemed like nothingness. He herd a noise, but did not know what it was. He tried to listen closely, but it was very distant.  
  
He moaned, and shut his eyes tighter at the ray of light. He sat up in his bed, and placed his hand on the top of his head. His alarm clock still beeping. He punched the top of it and it shut off. he got up and looked at him self in the mirror. "Wow...you like a piece of shit this morning Bakura" He said to his reflection. He signed and got to his closet and got out his school uniform and put it on. He crept down stares and got a cup of coffee. He went out side and got the paper, this was the morning of Bakura. Having that same dream for a month now, but he had no clue what it meant. The noises, the darkness, him running. What did this all mean? He took the paper and went back inside. He apartment was dull, nothing interesting was in it.  
  
A fairly big TV, X-box do keep him occupied, a good leather couth to sleep on when he stayed up late to watch movies. A CD rack with Linkin Park, Evanescence, Korn, and some others like The Sex Pistols. His kitchen was he favourite spot, his kitchen table was not big, but it was good enough for five people. His fridge was a clean sliver metal, he had a dish washer, and a double sink. (He never really liked to do house work. ) His bedroom was the biggest of the whole house, he bought him self a queen sized water bed, he fit a huge stereo system in it, and he kept a desk in there for his, *Shutter*, school work.  
  
Bakura finished reading the funnies from the paper, and then went to the front page to see what recent events were happening. He scanned the paper till he saw a fairly small article, but started to read for the hell of it.  
  
"Archaeologist Maho comes to Domino to show his new founding's from Egypt. He will be showing these artefacts at the Domino Museum on Saturday at 12:30pm. Please be advised not to bring camera's, for it is told that one of the artefacts have a curse to light. Here at the picture above is Maho." Bakura scanned up to the picture to see the man holding a necklace with little pikes dangling from the end. Bakura quickly finished his coffee shot it in the skin and ran out his door, down the many flights of steps to the parking lot to where he kept his motor cycle.  
  
He hopped on and was off to another dull day of school.  
  
He entered the glass just as the bell rang. "Well, well Mr. Bakura, looks like you got in just at the nick of time. Well done..." Mrs. Teacher-lady said as she did a bit of a golf clap. He rolled his eyes and took his seat in-between Yugi and Jhonouchi. "What did I miss?" Bakura asked Yugi. "We got a new student..." Yugi said as he looked over to the door. "Is it a girl or a guy?" Bakura asked. "Dun no..." Yugi said. Just the a knock came to the door. "Come in!" The teacher called from the back of the class room. The door slid open and the new student entered.  
  
"Oh! Here is our new student!" The teacher said with glee.  
  
The student smiled at the teacher and then to the students. "Class, please welcome Royu." The teacher said as she wrote it on the board. Some of the boys started to whistle and do cat calls. The teacher smirked at this. "He has come from England..." The boys all looked shocked and looked like they were about to gag.  
  
The teacher giggled, and Royu started to blush. "Now..." The teacher said as she wiped a way a tear. "Mr. Royu, may you please take a seat beside Yami." The teacher pointed to the multi coloured haired boy, Royu nodded and walked up to him and flashed a smile at him. Yami nodded and pulled the chair out for Royu. Bakura started to snicker. "Well, aren't you Mr. Host..." Bakura whispered to him. The three started to laugh. Royu looked over to the three and started to wonder why they were laughing, Royu knew that this was gonna be a long day.  
  
And Royu was correct, the day lingered on like it would never end. But thank god lunch came. Royu sat at one of the pick nick tables under a oak tree in the back of the school, a green apple, which seemed to be only bitten in to once, in his left hand, his right hand resting on the page of his book. He smiled as he read, but soon looked up to a yell. He saw those students from his class. The really weird shaped headed one named Honda had the blond Jhonouchi in a head lock, the two look a likes laughing and the Albino stood there shaking his head. Just then, the rich brunette came running up and smacking Honda upside the head. "Leave my puppy alone!" He yelled. Seto stood behind Jhonouchi and wrapped his arms around Jhonouchi's waist. "Ooooooo, did I piss of Mr. CEO much?" Honda said with a laugh. "Yes..." He growled. "M'not a puppy..." Jhonouchi finally said. "Oh but you are, you are my little puppy..." Seto said with a smirk. "Fine, If I'm a dog, I'll act like one..." Katsuya said as he licked Seto's cheek. hey all laughed besides Bakura. Royu smiled at them and went back to his book, but, then he felt as if he was being surrounded. Then he found him self reading the same sentence over and over again. "He's not moving..." A voice said. "Maybe he's really into his book." Came another voice. Royu stood up and turned around to see all of them around him.  
  
"Wow, he lives" Honda said. "Uh....yeah..." Royu said with a shrug. "Hi, I'm Yugi." Yugi said as he put he hand out. "Royu..." He said as he clasped hands with Yugi.  
  
"I'm Yami...", Yami nodded. "Jhonouchi Katsuya..." "Kaiba Seto..." "Honda Hiroto...". Royu nodded to all of them, and looked over to Bakura. "And who are you?" Royu asked with a smile. Bakura growled and looked the other way.  
  
"Oh, come on Tomb Robber!" Yami hissed. "Don't call me that!" "I won't stop, until you introduce yourself to him!" He growled. "Fine! It's Bakura ok!?  
  
B-A-K-U-R-A!" "Ok, I'm Royu, R-O-Y-U" Royu said in a mocking tone.  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes and walked over to Royu, he grabbed his wrist with the apple in it and pushed his agents the tree. "Are you mocking me?" Bakura hissed.  
  
"What if I am? What are you going to do?" Royu said in a serious tone. "This..." Bakura took Royu's apple and bit in to it. "This is my apple now..." He teased.  
  
Royu looked in awe and what just happened. He took his apple, his apple! Bakura had his back faced to him as he was eating his apple. "Uh...Bakura..." Yugi said. "Huh?" he asked. Royu growled and pounced on Bakura's back, sending the both flying, but they both ended up in an odd position. Bakura was on top of Royu, their noses touching each other. The rest of the gang busted out laughing, "Bakura, looks like you got your self a crush!" Honda yelled out loud. Bakura blushed and got off of Royu, who soon fallowed.  
  
Miyoko/Kitsune_Misu-  
  
Well...I'm gonna end it here kiddies. Why? Because I want to, and you're gonna have to wait. Sorry people...well enjoy it! New chappy will be up soon!  
  
Ja!  
  
~M~  
  
*~K_M*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura narrowed his eyes at Royu, who just blushed and smiled. 'Awwww, Bakura come on. Give the poor boy a break!" Yugi said with a slight giggle.  
  
"I....don't...like...being...on...the...bottom..." He hissed. The group laughed and knew what he meant by that. ((Authoress- *GIGGLE*)) Royu rubbed his arms with his hands, blushing and feeling insecure. "Don't worry little Royu-san, Bakura means well..." Yugi said. "Most of the time..." Yami whispered. "Oh hush!" Yugi said slapping Yami on the shoulder. "Any ways! Lets get to that arcade!" Honda yelled with a arm in the air. "yeah!" They all cheered and started to walk to the arcade.  
  
They walked for only ten minutes, but to Royu it was a half an hour! When they got there, the lights and sounds hurt his eyes and ears. He winced when they got in side, and stood in shock at how they all reacted ((Authoress- Minus- Bakura and Seto...)). "What's wrong with you?" Bakura asked Royu. "I..." Bakura was facing him now. "You what?" "Can't play..." Bakura snorted. "And why not?" He put a hand on his hip. "I've...never...played..." Bakura had to hold the erg to go "Awwww!", because when Royu talked in Japanese to him, he could detect a hint of his British culture in his voice. Bakura acted a different way to what is emotions where telling him. "Fine!" Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'll teach you..." Royu felt half in half. Half happy and half...well, do you really wanna know? ((Authoress- Yuki- She means Horny... Miyoko- What the..? How the hell did you get in here?! Yuki- *Giggle* I will forever and always be here! Miyoko- O O ...joy...  
  
Yuki- ^ ^))  
  
"Here, DDR, its a easy game..." Bakura said as he put in some money.  
  
"I never herd of it..." Royu said with a blush. "You dance..." "I can't dance..." "Well your gonna..." "But I don't wanna..." "Well I'll make you..." "No you wont.."  
  
"Want to test that theory..." "Gladly!" They where, once a gain, nose to nose, them not even knowing. They both growled and lent in closer, attempting to scare.  
  
But, Bakura slipped on some ones spilled pop. ((Authoress- Miyoko- *Throws pop can behind her* Oops ^ ^ Yuki- LITTER! Miyoko- Its "FanFic Land" damn it!  
  
Yuki- *pouts* Miyoko- ...I don't know you...)) Bakura fell over and was on top of Royu, lips locked, eyes wide, laugher in the background. They both looked at each other, lips still closing the barrier between them. Royu closed his eyes tightly and slowly started to push Bakura back. Bakura blinked twice and jumped up, eyes still wide.  
  
Katsuya giggled and looked at Seto. "I know that look..." Seto said as he wrapped his arms around Katsuya's waist. "Ooooooo, Katsuya gots a plan!" he said in a kids voice. "Please don't be playing matchmaker again!" Seto said as he shook his head. "But its fun!" "I'll have my fun when we get home..." Seto winked, Jonouchi smiled. Yugi ran up to Bakura and smacked him. "What the hell was that for!?" Bakura yelled, holding his hand to his cheek. ((Authoress- Miyoko- HA! A girly shot! Yuki- I LOVE those! Miyoko- ...I defiantly don't know you...!)) "You made a move on him!" Yugi hissed. "I did not" He hissed back. "Uh, guys...?" Royu asked. "I'm just gonna head home..." Yugi smiled up at him ((Authoress- Miyoko- Notice the "up" Yuki- *Pats Yugi's head* I like short people! Miyoko- That's cuz you are. Yuki- MEAN! Miyoko- That I am....^ ^)) "Ok Royu-san, we will see you tomorrow?" he asked. "Of course!" Royu said with one of his small smiles. He waved good bye to all the others and walked out, this was a long day for him and he hates long says. He spent a good long walk getting back to his house. He walked up the apartment steps and got to his door.  
  
He unlocked it and walked in. The beige leather couch was pushed to the wall and his father was on the floor, hands prancing around. "Father?" Royu asked. "Oh! Royu ma boy! Have you seen my goggles?" "Yes, they are in the third shelf to the left in the cupboard" Royu pointed out. "Oh!" His father said shocked. "Thank you my boy." "Why are you looking for them?" Royu asked following his father. "Oh, well I'm going on another trip, there is a new tomb in Egypt and we have.....to..." His father trailed off and noticed the hurt look on Royu's face. "I'm sorry Royu, I really am. I wanted to spend the night with you, but I got the call not to long a go..." His father said as he places a hand on Royu's shoulder. "I know Dad, and I want you to go and have fun and find lots of things!" Royu said with a light whimper. "Oh Royu..." His father said as he gave him a hug. "How about this, I'll make us dinner, and then we will go for a walk. I don't have to leave till seven." Royu eyes gleamed. "Ok!" he said with glee. The meal was to die for and now they where reading to go for that nice walk...till the phone rang.  
  
Royu's father picked it up and hung up in les hen three minutes. "Royu, please forgive me they need me now." His father said as he slipped on his jacket. He kissed Royu on the forehead and waved good by. "Get something good!" Royu called after him from the door way. Royu smiled, he knew that these things where important to his father, and he knew that he had to leave like that some times. Then he herd laughter from the steps and wonder who it was. His eyes went wide when he saw Bakura walk up the steps, soon to be followed by Yugi, Yami, Seto and Katsuya. He turned around quickly, but bashed in to the door side. "Iteeeeeeeeee!" He yelled and clasped his hands over his mouth. The laughter stopped and they all looked at Royu, with his hand clasped on to his forehead. "Royu?" Bakura asked. "Y-yeah! Hi!" He greeted, he did not want to see them. He felt like he was a bother to the group. "What are you doing here?" "I live here..." "Really?" "Number 34 that's me..." the other people laughed. "What's so funny?" Royu asked. "Bakura lives at number 33!" Yugi snickered. "Really now?" Royu asked. "When did you move here?" Bakura asked. "Last week..." "I never noticed no movement..." "We did it believe me..." "Oh..." "Well, shall we?" Yami said as he walked in to Bakura's apartment. "I guess..." "Wanna come Royu?" "I think I will clean up..." He said turning on his heal. "Ok, come when you are ready..."  
  
When they got in to Bakura's living room they sat down and looked around. "What shall we do...?" Yami asked. They all sat and thought for a while till Yugi jumped up and yelled. "TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if I ended it there, I hope you liked it Royu Girl! Next Chappy with have...stuff.....in it! ^ ^ XD! Till then!  
  
Ja!  
  
~M~  
  
*IM*  
  
~*K_M*~ 


End file.
